Priceless
by Serephine
Summary: TomoXYomi. Tomo plays a nasty trick on Yomi that causes her to burst out in tears. This brings out Tomo's gentle side. Bad summary, first fan fic, please R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Azumanga Daioh characters.

**Author's Note: **Keep in mind that this is the first fan fic I have ever written...

* * *

"We can't…"

"Why can't we?"

"It isn't right…"

"I want you and you want me. The only thing wrong here is that I don't see the problem."

"But we are girls…"

Tomo instantly ended the trail of seductive kisses that started from Yomi's jaw and abruptly stopped on the other girl's delicate collar bone. She extracted herself from Yomi's bed and said with a smirk, "You know what? You're right… You are absolutely right."

Yomi used her elbows to hold her up so she could get a better look at Tomo and said with as much disbelief as disappointment, "I am?" _'Why can't I just I just keep my mouth shut!'_

"Of course! I mean, we are…**_girls. _**Plus, even if I was to get with a girl, I'd get with someone who's at least half as cute as I am. Someone more like… Sakaki" Tomo then starts walking to the window from which she came; giving the impression that she was going to leave.

All Yomi could do was stare at Tomo's back, sick with regret that she had ruined what could have been the best day of her life. She could feel the tears welling up and it was just a matter of time when she would erupt like Old Faithful. However, the tears were delayed, for Tomo had suddenly spun around, with a grin that reached from ear-to-ear, and extended her pointed index finger right in front of Yomi's face.

"Ha ha ha! You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

Yomi was speechless. She could only sit there with her mouth wide open.

Tomo jumped on the bed and landed on her hands and knees facing the girl who was now stunned speechless. She looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes and said apologetically, "I am sorry, but I saw an opportunity to tease you and I just had to take it." She gave an uneasy smile and shrugged, "I couldn't help myself…"

Yomi had not moved a muscle the whole time Tomo spoke. Tomo started to become afraid of what Yomi might do, so she quickly planted a firm but gentle kiss on Yomi's lips.

It was a few seconds before Yomi responded to the kiss. It became more intense, and Tomo started crawling forward, which caused Yomi to start slowly falling backward. Tomo had put her hand gently behind Yomi's head and eased her onto the pillow. The kiss had become hungrier with each second that had passed. Tomo broke free to catch her breath, only to find that Yomi was silently crying.

Deeply concerned, Tomo immediately asked, "What's the matter?"

How could Yomi explain to Tomo what she really couldn't explain to herself? She had all these feelings bundling up inside her (Disappointment, regret, anger, loneliness, happiness… love). Her body had become so stressed with all of these emotions that it just broke down and she started crying.

Tomo was worried that she had received no answer. She was even more worried because in all the years that she had known the other girl, she has never seen her cry. And for that she was thankful, for she discovered all too quickly that she couldn't bear to see her best friend in any sort of pain. It was killing her and she could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes, yet she knew she couldn't let them go because she had to be strong for the one she loved.

Without hesitation, Tomo grabs Yomi's face and soothingly wipes the upset girl's tears away with her thumbs. "Please tell me what's wrong…" Tomo pleaded. _'I can't take much more of this!'_

Yomi appeared to be all done crying and managed to say, "I really thought that you did not want me…"

Tomo let out a sigh of relief and a little laugh, "Aw, baby… how could you even believe that? I've wanted you so long; now that I finally have you, it is next to impossible that anything could change my mind. Plus Sakaki isn't really my type..."

Yomi raised her eyebrow silently questioning the adorable girl in front of her. She was totally surprised that Tomo wasn't interested in the coolest, not to mention hottest, girl at school.

Tomo continued, "Now Kagura on the other hand…" Before Tomo could finish what she was saying, Yomi frowned and then jokingly hit Tomo. They both let out a light laugh as Tomo rubbed her arm as if it actually hurt her.

Tomo became real serious and looked into Yomi's profound eyes, which were now slightly reddened as a result of her sudden spurt of tears. Yomi held Tomo's gaze and noticed something in her companion's eyes that she has never seen before. Tomo was completely and utterly helpless.

Tomo had released her breath, which she didn't know that she held in the first place, and said genuinely, "I love you, Mizuhara Koyomi." Tomo patiently waited, her jaw clenched and nervous as all hell, for Yomi to respond… to make any kind of response; anything to interrupt this awkward silence. What she didn't expect was to see Yomi cry again.

Tomo's heart was breaking with each tear that ran down Yomi's cheeks. "Ah, now I've gone and made you cry again… Do you know that seeing you like this is killing me? I think it might be my kryptonite."

With that, Yomi started laughing. Tomo was still very serious and didn't even give the tinniest of smiles. "You idiot. I am crying because I am happy. I love you too… even if you are a moron."

Tomo's face went from serious, to surprised, to happy, to angry in less then a few seconds. She opened her mouth to strongly object to that last statement, but Yomi hastily covered it with her own and Tomo immediately forgot about the whole thing.

They both broke the heated lip-lock and were breathing roughly. They stayed there with their foreheads lightly touching and Yomi smiled. Tomo smiled back. Yomi rested her hand on the side of her lover's face and Tomo leaned into Yomi's warm touch. Yomi then softly bit Tomo's bottom lip and the other girl took in a sharp breath; yearning with desire that was pleading to be fulfilled.

She vigorously kissed Yomi, which made Yomi smile inwardly. She knows she is going to love having this effect on Tomo. They stripped each other of all their clothing and lay naked, with Tomo on top of Yomi. Just the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together was almost enough to make Yomi scream out in pleasure.

Tomo had slowed down her kiss and then started to get up. Yomi nervously asked, "W-What are you doing?" Tomo put her finger against Yomi's mouth to shut it and said, "Shh… I just want to get a good look at you."

Yomi didn't like the sound of that. It wasn't a big secret that she was extremely self-conscience about her body. She urged, "No. Please, Tomo. Don't-" Her request was cut off and of course not carried out; Tomo had already positioned herself so that she was straddling Yomi and looking down on her. Her expression was unreadable and Yomi thought, for sure, that Tomo was going to be disgusted by her appearance. Despite her self-consciousness, Yomi could not bring herself to deny Tomo of whatever she wanted; she never could.

As Tomo took in all of Yomi's sensuous body, Yomi was lying there with her eyes squeezed shut. Tomo said in awe, "My God, Yomi…" Yomi opened her eyes, bit her lower lip, and prepared herself for the harsh truth. Tomo shook her head, "You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid my eyes on… And yes I know how cheesy that sounds, but it is entirely true."

Confused beyond understanding, Yomi asked, "Really?" Tomo bent down to kiss right below her belly button and said after the soft peck, "Yes." She lightly slid her hand from Yomi's waist all the way up to cup her supple breast; circling the girl's nipple with her thumb. Reluctant to deny the other the same satisfaction, Tomo gave the other breast 'special attention' by tracing the nipple with her tongue and then capturing it with her teeth.

Yomi was melting under Tomo's fiery caresses. Her sex was hot and screaming for more. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. Tomo withdrew her mouth from Yomi's nipple and embraced her with yet another deep and passionate kiss.

When they parted, both were gasping for air. Feeling like she didn't quite convince her and willing to say it as many times as she needed to, Tomo said it once more; barely above a whisper, but Yomi heard loud and clear. "Good God, yes."

* * *

**Author's note: **I would highly appreciate all reviews (bad or good) so that I can improve what minimal writing skills I have... 


End file.
